cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015/@comment-26186267-20150324025324
So I guess I'll give my input/summary of expectations. So far everyone would like to guess that there will be one generic stride and one subclan stride for every clan but I still find that unconfirmed seeing as the only generic strides we see so far are for clans that don't even have multiple subclans. As for what subclans will get strides if it is indeed only one per clan then we can't overly throw together a guess that way either seeing as how Metalborgs and Revenger's did not need support yet got it and Dudleys and Ezel needed support and got it. Personally I feel like I would love to see Battle Maiden get support for Genesis since they need it but would be just as happy seeing Regalias get a card. OTT players are begging for an Ammy stride but I really see it being either Magus out of necessity or Battle Sister because they've already shown up in the G-Era. I was hoping to see a shadow paladin witch stride but if we are limited to one subclan that won't happen and I'll be just as happy using the G-Legend deck witch perfect guard. Royals are still up in the air and quite a few people are calling for jewel support and I actually second this one, Seekers would be another subclan that RP's would be begging for but they don't need it. If they get it, good for them. Spikes have Dudley Gironimo, which is fun to say and I can't say I'm disappointed that they showed the dudley subclan some love. Pale Moon are yet to be revealed either and I feel they could swing either way on the Beast Tamers or the Silver Thorns, though Nightmare Dolls, while probably making a lot of PM players unhappy would be kind of neat. Kagero is another popular clan up in the air and I seem to see a lot of people calling for Perdition and a lot for Seal Dragons. Personally I'd give it to seal dragons seeing as they need a little love. Tachikaze will probably be getting their Ancient Dragon stride and while I'm not completely expecting it to get some new left field ability, I definitely see it being a beat stick with high power and crit. Narukami surprisingly haven't gotten a reveal either but I think we are all assuming we'll see Eradicator support over Brawlers, though either way I feel Narukami players love their clan and will be happy with support in either. Gold Paladins have Ezel, so for the most part they are taken care of and even though I don't play GP it's nice to see Ezel coming back fierce. Neo Nectar seems to lead heavily to Musketeers which isn't necessarily a bad thing but it could be nice to see Venus resurface in some way. Great Nature I'm very unsure of. It will probably be based on more of an ace like maybe polaris or leopald but I don't know enough about them to throw a solid guess either way. Megacolony will almost undoubtably be a Machining unit and if it goes to a specific ace I'm not sure that MC players will be very happy about it. But given the clans new potential with stride I think they'll do pretty okay in FC. Dimensional Police got Metalborgs which is kind of unexpected given that it's a pretty strong clan as is but seeing as D-Robos got their love in GEB1 I guess it all shakes out. Link Joker..... Star-Vader. Nuff said. If you want to narrow it down to glendios or chaos breaker go ahead but I feel like you could throw a rock in a room of Star Vader grade 3's and probably get a decent hit. Nubatama. Always the dark horse clan. Not much support in all of Vanguard but I have high hopes for them. They have a fairly low CB cost for what they do and I don't even know what grade 3 ace they might decide to narrow it down to as the heart if any. Definitely something to keep an eye on. Angel feather's have Celestial support and while a little underwhelming is solid support for their subclan, I would wait to see them in a booster before judging how their future looks. Aqua Force are interesting, they could definitely handle a blue-storm or maelstrom stride and I think they should really look forward to what it can do. Bermuda Triangle. Always an adorable clan with quite a few subclans. Subclan wise I'm not leaning towards anything in particular based on anything other than personal preference. But I would narrow it down to probably Pacifica or maybe a Prism-Duo combo. If Coral gets in there, great for her. Granblue. Much like Great Nature I definitely expect a little love towards a heart but what heart they go with I couldn't say. If I have to throw my hat into anyone in GB's ring it would probably be night mist. Murakumo are a total blindspot in my opinion. They typically clone but I don't see how the boss could clone itself other than maybe its' heart. If you want to make your own guess I would look to a good Murakumo unit with a decent RG effect maybe. Shirayuki has been a muro favorite but who knows really. Nova Grappler got an Asura stride which I thought was pretty surprising. For most Nova Grappler fans who don't want to run an Asura deck but want some support for their older decks I'd cross my fingers for the generic provided they don't double subclan. Dark Irregulars WILL be Amon. If they aren't I will be shocked. But for DI Amon Players I'd get my hopes up to see a 10 soul needed Beaty McBeatstick. Finally Gear Chronicle. The Wild Card. These guys are so new I don't know what to expect. I would say probably two generic GC strides. But if they do narrow it down at all, expect a Chrono Jet heart.